User talk:Ard11230
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please make sure you're '! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? Check out the FAQ. If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You may also want to read through Manual of Style and . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 07:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Titles First, we try to keep the main portion of the article "in-universe". What that means is that you write as if you live inside the Phineas and Ferb world, not a viewer of the program. Therefore, you wouldn't directly say something happened in a particular episode, but rather talk about the event and then put a reference note at the end of the paragraph. (see also Manual of Style) Titles are okay in the Background Information sections and "Real World Articles". You've been inconsistent as to how you punctuate the titles themselves. Series are italicized, like Phineas and Ferb. Episodes and songs are put inside quotation marks, like "Rollercoaster". Titles never need to be put in bold. —Topher 04:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Phillipine episode titles If you see an episode is broadcast in your area with a different title than what is used in the United States, please add that to the Background Information section, just like you did for "At Last!" a few minutes ago. It was made very clear this evening that episode titles can vary around the world, so you can help out by letting us know what you see in your country. Premiere dates would be nice, too. — RRabbit42 06:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You Hey, thank you for watching on the article Goldy I've made. I was typing so fast I didn't even look it for misspelled words. Anyway thanks and you should start looking at any edits I make because I might skipped any errors I made, but thanks anyway. Perryfan001 7:13 P.M. March 27, 2009. Don't mention it, I have fun editing anyway—ard11230 00:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Good catch on the Agent N for Norm since there is no proof of him being called like that from Major Monogram of that being a fact.-Perryfan001 Your nickname Sorry, I didn't know that it was Ardi. You can change your nickname to whatever you want it to look like by going to and changing the "Signature:" section. If you want to make it clear that it's Ardi, then you can put it there. I use Topher instead of Topher208. —Topher 07:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I was wondering how you did that. Thanks for pointing it out to me by the way. —Ardi 08:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Uncheck the box underneath "Signature:" that way it still makes your nickname a link to your user page. Either that, or look at How do I change my signature to find out how you could use wiki markup to change your signature. Just try not to make it too overly crazy. —Topher 08:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I kind of figured that I should uncheck the box myself ( an effect of my own curiosity) but thanks for the link, it was helpful Would You Like To Help Hey, Ardi, you've become more than a Unknown User, You're like my best wiki friend, and I would like for you to work with on any errors and discuss anything we agree on. But let me go right to the point, I am planning to start a new page on Captain Weber or Bob Weber as it is said in the episode Summary of The Lake Nose Monster. If you agree on it, please contact me in my talk page (User talk:Perryfan001). I'm hoping for a quick answer and a yes. Thanks.- Perryfan 19:17, 06 April,2009 :Ok Ardi, I already started the page just by saying words like he works at Lake Nose and boss of Candace. Anyway, I looked at Google and the performer's name is John Larroquette. I got the idea to go there because it gives great information and there was no one close to the name you told me. It just came to me, we should also start a page on him, and by teamming up, we could make a great change on the wiki. I'll be waiting on any concerns you have in my talk page. -Perryfan001 18:24, April 7,2009.(UTC) Canon Forum Would you mind weighing in on the sections at Forum:Canonically Accurate - What's What?. It'd be appreciated! Thanks also for telling us about the video game's canon status! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind although I only have access to the video game so I won't be able to help in the other sections. Also what do you mean by weighing in on the sections or what do you want me to do?—Ardi 03:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I mean telling us what you think about the sections canon-level. Vote on which canon style we should use. That stuff. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your edits Hi its me Phineasf92 again. i would like to thank you for editing my edit from The Chronicles of Meap, where i put Candace said meap in one episode. thanks! --Phineasf92 Thanks I'm glad to see someone who cares. Are you an admin? If you're not I can nominate you if you like. 02:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :No, I am not although I don't think you can nominate me, I think it's up to Topher (The bureaucrat in this wiki). But I don't mind becoming an admin.—Ardi 02:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just thought I'd toss my two cents in here. Becoming an admin is not up to me, it's a put to a democratic vote. But in order to nominate someone, you have to be a registered user of the wiki and 68.49.6.23 is not. Ardi, it's good to know that you'd be willing to become an admin sometime in the future. I'm sure we'll keep you in mind if I personally feel there's a need to add a third admin after RRabbit42's nomination goes through. (There are a couple others on that short list, too, so don't feel bad if you're not the next person nominated). —Topher 02:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the info, and where/how do you nominate someone for administratorship?—Ardi 02:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Ardi, I just want to again say thank you your kindness to me. Again If you want anything, let me know. 17:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good Trip I found out that you will be leaving for a time to Australia. I just want to say to you to have a good trip. I'll be working on anything we've had work over the last weeks. And don't worry, I know you've been working with User:68.49.23., and since you and I get along, I'll talk to him/her on question that the User might have. I'll talk to the User about things that we,ve been working and we could start a good team of users. If you have any questions or added things you want me to do with the user, you know where to contact me? —Perryfan 01:06, April 15,2009 (UTC) Wait a minute is he/she even sign up for the wiki. Ok, I know what I shall do either today or tommorrow? I always wanted to write that. Well, I'll work on what you told and by the way, how you found the way to get to the his/her talk page. Oh, and if you want to know my gender, I'm a male before you put he/she one day. —Perryfan 01:29, April 16 ,2009. (UTC) Special Page What links would you like to work on the special page.—Perryfan 22:24, April 16,2009 (UTC) : If you are referring to what kind of special page it's the wanted pages, If it's the "kind" of wanted pages, nothing in particular, You can look for wrong links ( Such as Badbeard being linked as "Captaian Badbeard") or make new pages shown there.—Ardi 23:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Van Stomm The word on Buford's last name came from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh himself. He made a post as an IP user and the IP address put him in Burbank and on a Disney IP. Then, he signed up for an account and commented on Talk:Main Page. That is where the whole thing started. Take a look at his contributions at . —Topher 01:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I knew that already, I just wanted to ask you about the 2 m's in his last name since Yahoo Babel Fish points otherwise.—Ardi 02:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Wikia Hey Ardi, Sorry to disturb you while you're packing, but I'm just wondering, I have recently created Toon Disney Wiki, and I was wondering if you could help me here. Are you up for the job? 68.49.6.23 is now Phin68 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) How You Found Out Ardi, how you found out about 68.49.6.23 being Phin68.—Perryfan 02:16, April 19 , 2009 (UTC) :See the topic above this one.—Ardi 02:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Edit on Fireside Girls I noticed that you undid my edit on the Fireside Girls page. The Fireside Girl with a sleeveless uniform does indeed talk. She is the one who yells "Way to go!" when they hold up the scorecards. You can see her mouth move accordingly, and the voice doesn't belong to the other girls. -- Invisibool 10:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Betty Jo Flynn Good catch on Betty Jo's name. I was looking at the credits for a couple of episodes and saw it was listed as "Betty Joe", so I started changing the references. Thanks for putting them back. I will have to remember to double-check what's in the credits against what appears in the episode itself. I spotted another mistake in a different episode that I'll post later. — RRabbit42 14:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Nominated If this doesn't bother you, I nominated you this be an admin. Phin68 16:08, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It's no bother, I don't mind becoming admin anyway.—Ardi 23:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Marsh E-Mails Could you ask if Perry's name is an allusion to Perry Mason? —Jukilum 21:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure.I'll post the answer once I get it.--Ardi Correspondence Talk 00:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Chat Please take a look at Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC and come and join me in the chat room to discuss a few things, if you are able. —Topher 05:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, Just wait a while--Ardi Correspondence Talk 05:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) YouTube Hello Ardi, my Youtube account is dchristen03. Check it out sometime!! -- Phineasf92 09:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Request Oh sorry, I thought there were a conversation with Swampy from another user, so I put my to yours. But now I created an own page. Again sorry --Shego123 14:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, there's no real harm done anyway.—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 14:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC)